


Deadpool Ficlet Collection 2018

by DoreyG



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Ficlet Collection, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: A collection of any Deadpool ficlets I write in 2018 that are under 500 words.





	1. Green-Eyed (Wade/Cable)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cable comes to a sudden and awful realization.

Dopinder is innocent, and sweet, and looks at Wade with permanently worshipful eyes. And he's not sure what exactly about that he suddenly finds unbearable, but he's dragging Wade away from the conversation by his arm before he can spare any conscious thought on the matter.

"Bye, Dopinder!" Wade calls brightly, and only then glances up at him. Gives him a confused look for a long few seconds, before bouncing up on his heels and returning to his usual beam, "that was rude. What crawled up _your_ cyborg ass and died today?"

"Nothing," he grunts, and keeps towing Wade without any significant effort. For some reason he knows instinctively that the further away from Dopinder Wade is the calmer he'll feel, "I just think you have better things to do than indulge his crush."

" _His_ crush?" Wade asks, and he looks down into the man's face - surprisingly charming even with all the scars - and feels a sudden stab of pure horror, "who says that I'm not indulging my crush on him, big guy?"

Weirdly, the brutal fist of jealousy - because that's what this _is_ \- in his gut at that only makes the horror worse. He's never particularly been one to run away, but suddenly he wants to bury his head firmly in the sand and never come out ever again.

"...Just messing with you! I see him like a little brother," Wade chirps eventually, after several seconds of stunned silence have passed without him being able to form a single word, "a slightly homicidal, deeply naive, easily hurt one but a little brother nonetheless. Now, what more important things did you have in mind for me?"

"I'm sure I'll think of something," he says, still dazed, and yanks Wade into movement once again.


	2. Secret Crush (Domino + Wade/Cable)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domino prods Cable to a realization.

"He has a crush on you," Domino points out, one day when they're midway through cleaning their guns.

"One, really?" He asks, and its a testament to his many years of training that not even his flesh fingers twitch at the news, "two, _ew_."

"One, yes really," Domino says, and gives him a deliberately tolerant smile, "two... Seriously, dude? I'm not Colossus, but even _I'm_ experiencing the urge to lecture you about getting in touch with your feelings."

In some ways, life was _far_ easier when he didn't care about anybody enough not to shoot them. He stares at his gun for a long few seconds, strokes his fingers over the barrel and tries to summon up some wistfulness for those good old days "...Fine, so maybe it isn't the worst thing that's ever happened to me."

" _Knew_ it."

"But only because finding the incinerated bodies of my family is a hard thing to top," he says sternly, and is surprised to feel only _fondness_ when Domino rolls her eyes at him, "do you think that he's actually going to make a move any time soon?"

"I don't know," Domino says, a small frown crossing her face as she sits back in her chair, "my instinct, as backed up by extensive experience of his neuroses, is no. Not for at least a few more months yet... But he's _Wade_. The guy basically invented unpredictability."

"That's an exaggeration," he says, even more surprised to find himself actively fighting a smile.

"An accurate one," Domino points out, with a rather smug grin, "so, what are you going to do when he _does_ make a move? Kiss his face off? Automatically punch him so hard in the face that they'll hear it all the way over at the X-mansion?"

"If he does it in a few months, maybe," he grunts, bends his head fully over his gun so there's no way Domino can see his face, "if he's unpredictable, as you say, and does it sooner..."

"I love how you don't say which option you're going for," Domino says, and sighs happily as she bends back over her own gun.


End file.
